1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to antistatic varnish compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Anti-static varnishes are well known and various compositions have been used for this purpose.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,489 to McGrail discloses a molecularly oriented thermoplastic film having an anti-static coating layer. The coating layer is formed from a film-forming composition comprising a copolymer of alkyl esters of acrylic and methacrylic acids and a phosphate ester. The phosphate ester provides the anti-static properties.
It has also been known to use anti-static materials in packaging. U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,564 to Long et al. discloses a rigid packaging material including a layer of anti-static plastic. The plastic is made electrostatic free by the addition of tertiary animal fatty amine, and is placed on a sheet of stiff substrate material to provide an anti-static container for the packaging of static sensitive items.